Three's The Charm
by Esprit Criminel
Summary: A story focusing on the threesome relationship between Derek, Emily and JJ.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been toying with this idea for a while and decided to type it.**

**Tell me what you think and if I should go on.**

**I plan on making it multi chapter and not sex based, by the way.**

* * *

><p>Their relationship was anything but ordinary. Most people didn't even understand their need to be together in this crazy, loving relationship. They would always get glances and rude comments their way – there was no escaping that – but none of them seemed to worry too much about it. As long as they had each other none of that really mattered.<p>

They had been together for over a year now and everything about their relationship was still very unique and special. They cherished each other and nothing could break them.

It had started with only Emily and Derek. They started hanging out more often and suddenly their friendship was being moved to a superior level where it was no longer a friendship based relationship. They were lovers. They were there for each other after rough cases; they'd go out like every couple, laugh together and play the flirtation game a lot more dangerously than before. Soon enough they found themselves sharing their first night of passion. It had started slow and sweet and escalated to hard, fast and passionate. Neither Emily nor Derek could get enough of each other; the more they had the more they wanted. They were both very private people, very tough and loyal people, and together they shared a very intense level of understanding, to the point they could allow the other to see their vulnerabilities and allow the other to help. It was like nothing else and they were happy they had finally found the right person to match their unique selves.

One night though, the missing piece in their relationship – the one they didn't even know had been missing – fell straight on their laps. That was the night everything changed… for the better.

Derek and Emily had just gotten home from a 3 week long case. It had been rough on everyone – it was always hard when there were children involved. They found themselves dealing with a pedophile ring that would kidnap abuse and kill the children before dumping them at random points of Texas.

That night, when Emily and Derek arrived home all they wanted was to get to their big jacuzzi bathtub and be intimate together. They needed to feel that physical closeness before anything else. Sure they would talk later, but at that moment all they wanted was the sweet release.

After putting away their go-bags, their guns and badges they walked to each other and hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"You ok?" Derek had whispered, looking down at her.

"Yeah," she had shrugged it off, but he knew she was hurting deep inside.

Derek cupped her cheek with his hand and, looking into her eyes, he closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together. They had been kissing lovingly for a couple of minutes when they heard the doorbell ring. They broke apart and frowned. They weren't expecting anyone and considered ignoring whoever that was, but when the doorbell rang again Emily pulled away from the embrace, licked her lips and walked to the door. She checked the peephole and let out a small gasp before quickly opening the door.

"JJ!" Emily gasped worriedly. The blonde had tears streaming down her cheeks, her blue eyes were red from all the crying and Emily could tell she was desperately trying to control the sobs. "Come here," Emily whispered, pulling JJ to her embrace and kicking the door with her right foot in order to close it. "Shhh, it's ok Jay," Emily whispered at her ear as she moved them to the living room where Derek was waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Derek mouthed at Emily as soon as he saw his girlfriend, holding JJ close to her chest, leading the way to the couch.

Emily shot him a knowing look.

'_The case, of course.' He thought._ JJ was tough, like everyone on the team, but between all of them and not counting with Garcia, she was the most vulnerable to cases like this. She acted strong for everyone, but they could tell she was struggling to keep her composure. Derek didn't blame her for showing up after this case… not at all. He walked to the couch where Emily was holding JJ tightly on her lap and sat next to them. He kissed JJ's forehead and wrapped his arms around both women.

"I'm so s-sorry," JJ sobbed. "I- I didn't know wh-where to go-o," she explained.

"Don't apologize, princess," Derek told her softly. "You can come to us whenever you want," he reassured her.

"I just…" JJ started. "I feel so numb," she whispered, looking up for the first time.

"It was a hard case, Jay…" Emily said, meeting her saddened blue eyes and caressing her cheek. "It will be ok."

"I'll give you two some privacy, so you can talk," Derek said, pulling away from both Emily and JJ.

"No…" JJ pleaded. "Please, stay…" JJ looked broken and Derek couldn't help but nod. The three of them were very close and he loved JJ, he would do anything for her. If she needed him there, then he would stay and comfort her with Emily.

"What do you need, Jay?" Emily asked, playing with JJ's hair.

"I- I don't know…" she whispered, resting her head on Emily's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"What do you say, to letting JJ in on our little party?" Emily asked, looking at Derek with a hint of mischief. JJ frowned and lifted her head to look at both Emily and Derek.

"What party?" she asked confused, noticing Derek's slight smirk.

What happened took JJ by surprise. She felt soft lips on her own. It took her a while to process what was happening… Emily was kissing her lips. She felt the need to pull away, that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to kiss her best friend while her other best friend watched. She didn't want to kiss Emily, but then why did she find herself parting her lips? She felt Emily's tongue teasing her lips and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan, she wanted more, she wanted to taste more of Emily's tongue, she wanted it to never end, but it felt wrong. JJ pulled away and got up.

"No," she whispered. "This is wrong… no," she said trying to reassure herself.

"There is nothing wrong about this, Jayje…" Emily told her, looking in her eyes as she got up and walked to her slowly. "We love you JJ," Emily touched JJ's cheeks with her fingertips. "You need us and we need you too," she closed the gap between their bodies and backed JJ against the wall. "I'm going to kiss you, Jay," Emily told her, looking deep in her eyes. JJ swallowed hard and stood still as Emily kissed her lips tentatively.

Emily could tell JJ was still tense and uneasy so, without breaking the kiss, Emily reached for Derek and pulled him to them.

He knew what Emily wanted him to do. Emily wanted him to show JJ it was ok, that he didn't mind and truth be told… he really didn't. He and Emily had both fantasized about JJ before, it was no secret to neither of them that they found the blonde extremely beautiful and that they loved her. Without wasting more time he approached JJ and kissed her neck. When he heard her moaning he knew he had her approval and so his kisses turned into soft licks as he explored her neck.

"You taste good, princess," Derek whispered at her ear, nipping her earlobe as he let his right hand travel to her chest and caress her breasts through her shirt.

JJ moaned into Emily's mouth, making the brunette explore her mouth more forcefully. She knew Derek was teasing her and she knew JJ was losing her inhibitions so she decided so would make the most of it. Emily pulled away, making JJ groan in frustration.

"Em.." JJ pleaded, but Emily had other plans.

"You're going to enjoy what I'm going to do next," Emily whispered at her ear.

Emily and Derek both pulled away from JJ and carefully pulled her with them to the bedroom. JJ didn't even pay attention to her surroundings, her mind was clouded and she didn't bother to snap back to reality. She allowed Derek and Emily to drag her to their bedroom and lay her on their bed.

Emily quickly pecked JJ's lips before helping Derek to get rid of JJ's clothes, then they quickly stripped down to their underwear and shared a quick kiss before turning back to JJ's nude body. Tonight is wasn't about slow and sweet, tonight JJ needed her release and they were going to make it happen. While Derek busied himself, massaging, licking and biting JJ's nipples, Emily spread the blonde's legs and licked her womanhood teasingly. She smiled as she found JJ was already wet.

For the next few minutes Emily and Derek worked together, trying to bring JJ to the peek. The blonde was panting and writhing, but as they kissed and licked her body they made sure to hold her in place.

"Oh God…" JJ grunted as she tightened her wet vaginal walls around Emily's fingers. "Em… oh God… Em…" she writhed trying to get more friction on her clit. "So close…" she panted.

Emily smiled and licked her clit one last time before withdrawing her fingers from JJ's pussy. She licked her juices and moaned. JJ on the other end cried in frustration at the loss of stimulation. She was so close…

"You taste so good, Jay…" Emily said, before nodding at Derek and kissing JJ's lips.

Derek positioned himself in the middle of JJ's legs and let the tip of his cock tease her clit for a few minutes. As he pushed his hard cock into JJ he heard her moaning loud and he watched as Emily moved down on JJ to suck on her nipples and squeeze her breasts.

This was it, they were going to bring her the sweet release and hopefully she would feel better afterwards.

Derek pumped hard and fast into JJ's tight pussy, occasionally brushing his thumb on her clit. They were moving in sync, only focusing on the climax. Derek pumped and Emily sucked on her nipples and soon JJ cried out as the waves of her orgasm took over her body and her muscles started to spasm forcefully around Derek's cock. That brought Derek over the edge and with a loud grunt he spilled himself deep inside of JJ.

As he went to withdraw his cock from inside her, JJ stopped him. She gently pushed Emily from her breasts and rolled her and Derek so they were on their side and with his penis still safely in her. Emily smiled and lied next to them. JJ was in between Emily's and Derek's bodies, protected by their love for her.

Emily kissed her back and wrapped her arm around JJ, while Derek kissed her lips and pulled her tighter to him and that's how they fell asleep.

That was the night their relationship changed and they became more than Emily and Derek. They were Emily Derek and JJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Please! Review :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took me a great deal of time to update this, but I can't really stop life from happening...**

**I'll probably update more often from now on. **

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed. Those reviews are very appreciated and (to be honest) they are the reason I'm coming back to this fic.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

* * *

><p>JJ woke up the next morning to an incredible feeling of satisfaction and she couldn't help but feel like a horny teenager, waking up after a vivid dream of sexual gratification. She slowly tried to move her body but, to her surprise, she was trapped.<p>

"What the…" she whispered groggily as she opened her eyes and adjusted to the light in the room. That wasn't her bedroom and she definitely wasn't alone in the bed. She looked to the sleeping person in front of her and gasped. "Oh God…" she said as suddenly the memories from the previous night flooded her brain. She was feeling sick to say the least. She had slept with Derek and Emily. "JJ what have you done, JJ?" she thought as she stared in shock at her best friend.

JJ slowly moved her body, trying to get away from that bed without waking up both Emily and Derek. She needed to go home and think, and try to deal with the disgust she was feeling. How on earth had she allowed something like that to happen? She tried to get out, but she soon realized she wasn't about to have it as she wanted it. The way she was laying between Emily and Derek made it impossible to leave the bed without waking up at least one of them. She felt Emily stirring behind her and immediately tensed up. The last thing she needed was a confrontation first thing in the morning.

"Jay?" Emily whispered, trying to understand if JJ was awake.

JJ held her breath and closed her eyes, flinching slightly as she felt Emily dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You're awake," Emily stated with a raspy voice. JJ didn't move and hoped to God Emily would get the message. She felt trapped, ashamed and vulnerable. She unconsciously clutched the blanket closer to her body, trying to cover any skin she might be showing. She felt the mattress moving and breathed in relief as she noticed Emily had left the bed. JJ stayed still and listened intently as Emily walked in her closet. She just needed an opportunity to escape. One opportunity, that's all she was asking for.

"I got you some of my clothes… I'm not sure where yours are, but feel free to wear those," Emily said as she returned minutes later. JJ thanked her mentally. "I'm going to take a quick shower, you can use the guest room's bathroom if you want to freshen up," she said slowly, sensing JJ's uneasiness. The night they shared had felt right, she had no regrets and she knew Derek would be on the same page about that, but apparently JJ was having second thoughts and she respected that. She would give her some space. They could talk about it later when they were all dressed and presentable. "JJ, please, don't go away. Get ready and come back here so we can talk. I'll wake Derek and then we can talk," Emily said before walking in the bathroom.

Once JJ heard the shower she jumped out of the bed and got dressed on the clothes Emily had retrieved from the closet for her. She didn't even bother to look around the bedroom and try to find anything that belonged to her, she wanted to get out of that house as fast as she could so once she was dressed she ran downstairs and let herself out of the house.

When Emily left the bathroom the first thing she noticed was JJ's absence. She sighed and sat on the bed. She had asked JJ to stay so the three of them could figure things out together. Emily had asked, but she had felt how uncomfortable JJ was and deep down she knew she would leave. She knew JJ would want time to deal with her emotions and try to calm her nerves.

"Mornin' princess why ya up so early?" She heard Derek's voice. "Where's my hot blonde?" he asked with a smirk.

"JJ left," Emily replied, turning to look at him.

"Is she ok?"

Emily frowned. "She didn't say anything. She pretended she was asleep but she was too tense for it to look the slightest bit believable…" she said. "I left her some of my clothes and asked her to wait so we could all talk. I jumped in the shower and she took the opportunity to leave."

Derek turned on his back and propped himself up so he was sitting on the bed. "She prolly just needs time," he said, pulling Emily to his chest. "We can go to her house if you want, but it would be good if we talked about it first…" Emily shook her head.

"No. I mean we should talk, but we're going to give her some space, give her time to come to us by herself," Emily reasoned.

"What did that mean to us, Emily?" Derek asked, kissing Emily's neck.

Emily moaned slightly and tilted her head to give Derek easier access to her neck. "JJ?"

"Us, JJ, the shagging festival…" he joked.

Emily sat on Derek's lap, facing him with her legs on each side of him. "I love JJ, Derek," she replied honestly. "And I love you too," she added.

"Everyone loves Derek Morgan," he grinned.

"Lose the grin, Morgan," Emily chuckled slightly. "I love both of you and last night's events made me realize I can have both of you. We can make this work. The three of us."

"Ya suggestin' a threesome, princess?" He smiled cockily.

Emily nodded. "Don't you want it? A relationship with the three of us."

"How can Derek Morgan refuse the two hottest ladies in the history of the FBI?" he smiled, kissing Emily's lips tenderly.

"It's not just about some wild fantasy, Derek. It's not just about bringing JJ to bed with us so we can have a mind blowing fuck fest," she corrected him. "It's deeper than that. You and JJ are the most important people in my life, I can be me with you, I would do anything for you…"

"Anything?" he asked suggestively.

Emily punched his chest lightly. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Do you get what I'm saying?" She sighed.

"Yeah baby, I do. You know I feel the same way Emily. For you and JJ," he said, caressing Emily's cheek with his thumb. "The question is: Does JJ feel the same way?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you alexandranyc01, "dear anonymous reviewer", MeGkAtHeRiNe and Nix 1978 for your reviews! :)**

**And per MeGkAtHeRiNe's request here's a quick update!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It had been 5 days since the night Derek and Emily shared with JJ. It had been 5 days and JJ was yet to approach them. It was now Monday and they were all supposed to be back at the BAU and Emily was starting to think she and Derek should be the ones taking charge of the situation.<p>

"I don't know Derek, but if she hasn't said anything she's probably trying to ignore what happened," Emily argued, whispering so Reid wouldn't catch on what they were saying. "Something tells me that when she enters the bullpen this morning to gather the team for the meeting she won't dare to look either of us in the eye," Emily said frowning.

"Maybe she was just busy," Morgan stated.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right…" she paused. "Listen, ignoring what happened will only tear us apart. JJ's scared to take the first step so we'll do it for her. We have to at least fix our friendship. That's the priority," she reasoned.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it princess." Emily rested her hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed it lightly before returning to her desk.

At 10:00 a.m. sharp JJ pushed open the doors to the bullpen, carrying a stack of folders in her arms.

"Conference room in 5," she said, keeping her eyes on Reid but well aware of the fact Morgan and Emily were both trying to profile her. She blushed and diverted her gaze to the folders she was carrying. She quickened her pace and climbed the stairs in a hurry. The faster she got to Hotch's office, the faster she would be protected by the walls.

As soon as JJ disappeared through the door to Hotch's office, Emily and Derek shared a knowing look.

"Is it me or is JJ looking a bit under the weather today?" Reid asked innocently.

Morgan turned his chair to him and exhaled. "What makes you say that, kid?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. She looks like she hasn't slept in ages," Reid replied, pointing his hand to Hotch's office as he spoke.

"It's probably nothing, Reid."

Reid frowned. "It's hardly nothing," he disagreed with suspicion in his voice. "It's JJ we're talking about… She often looks tired because she stays in the office way beyond her hours, she has to sort through all those horrific files and it's perfectly understandable that she sometimes looks tired, but today…" he paused. "It's more than that."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"No matter how tired she is, she always manages to smile, to greet us warmly and try to make every day special. Just like Garcia but in a more controlled manner. She does it with simple gestures… like bringing Emily coffee, ruffling my hair or squeezing Morgan's shoulder… Today she almost looked scared of something," he said, scrunching his nose. "I don't understand."

"Maybe she's presenting a bad case."

"No…" Reid started. "This is more than just a case."

"Ok, kid, we get it. You miss JJ's hand playin' with your hair," Morgan teased, ruffling Reid's hair and making him blush. "Come on, conference room."

JJ, Hotch and Rossi joined the rest of the team minutes later in the conference room. While Hotch and Rossi took a seat JJ handed everyone the folders, everyone but Emily and Morgan. Instead of giving them the folders JJ placed them in front of them so they could pick them themselves.

"This one won't require travelling," JJ informed the team. "LA PD gathered enough information about this case so you can build the profile over a conference." Hotch nodded, analyzing the documents.

Throughout the conference JJ remained as far as possible from Emily and Morgan, only looking or talking to them when strictly necessary. She wasn't doing it on purpose; she simply couldn't get over the embarrassment to face her friends and the distance she kept was merely a defensive instinct that, unfortunately, didn't pass unnoticed to Hotch's eyes.

"The meeting is over, we'll do a follow up on this case by the end of the week," Hotch said, closing the folder and checking his watch. "Emily, Morgan, JJ hold on a moment," he said, nodding at Reid and Rossi as they and Garcia left the conference room.

"Is there anything you need, Hotch?" JJ asked, hiding the claustrophobia she was suddenly feeling.

Hotch got up from his seat and turned around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. He sighed and turned back to them, relaxing his serious expression enough to let them know he was talking as a friend. "I don't know what's going on between you three and I don't care about what you do with personal lives," he started, glancing at the three of them. Only JJ diverted her gaze. "But whatever it is that happened is interfering with your job," he looked at JJ and nodded, silently telling her her actions weren't professional. "Fix it." With that he exited the room, leaving the three of them on the edge of a very uncomfortable discussion. Before that could happen JJ gathered her folders and moved to the door, but Morgan was faster than her and blocked her passage.

"JJ we need to talk," Emily said, resting her hand on JJ's back.

"I'm sorry but I have things to do," she replied trying to push past Morgan. When he didn't move JJ turned around to face Emily. "What do you want?" she asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Hotch is right, JJ," Emily started. "What happened that night is affecting our job here and we need to figure it out."

"There is nothing to figure out. Nothing happened!" she protested defensively, walking to the other side of the room facing the wall.

"Ya tryin' to brain wash us, blondie?" Morgan joked, trying to ease the tension in the room. "You realize we were all there, right?" he grinned, earning a glare from Emily.

"Can't you guys leave me alone?" JJ pleaded.

"No we can't. This affects all of us, we tried to give you space but you're just running away!" Emily said, frustrated.

"Well it's your own damn fault Emily!" JJ yelled.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked thrown aback. "Explain to me how it is my fault, JJ?"

"Come on ladies let's take a minute to breath, aight? This ain't gonna help." Morgan walked to them and rested his hand protectively on Emily's shoulder.

"You kissed me," JJ whispered not finding the strength to raise her voice. Before Emily could say anything, she continued. "You kissed me and I liked it and then he…" she pointed at Derek. "Then he joined and I felt loved, protected," she turned around but didn't dare to look at Emily, afraid of what she would find, afraid of resentment. "I felt safe and… I liked it and… I made you cheat on each other and… I liked it and it was so wrong," she said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "And I spent my time off thinking about what happened and trying to make peace with it, but I can't." She finally looked up, allowing them to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why not?" Emily pushed.

"Because it felt special, I felt like I belonged but I don't… at the end of the day you are Derek and Emily. You have your own thing and I hate, hate to admit it but I'm jealous." JJ sighed and brought her hands to her head. "I'm jealous of you," she said pointing at Emily. "Because you have Derek, and I feel jealous of you," JJ said pointing at Derek. "Because you have Emily. The most important people in my life, the two people I love the most and you're together and you're happy and I want you for myself," she admitted. "I feel dirty, I feel angry for allowing THAT to happen. I'm scared because I don't want to lose you both, I feel ashamed of the way I feel about you. This isn't normal, it's unacceptable! I'm completely lost."

"Jay…"

"No. No. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it. Please not now."

"JJ, you're not going to lose us," Emily said softly, grabbing one of her hands.

"Ya not goin' to get rid of me that easily, princess," Morgan smiled, pulling her to a comforting hug, which she returned still afraid it might be the last.

"Derek and I want you, JJ and we were hoping you'd want us too," Emily confessed.

"What?" JJ asked confused.

"We're not just Derek and Emily, JJ," Emily told her. "We love each other immensely and we started this relationship because what we feel towards the other is strong. We understand each other, we understand the job and there's no need to pretend we're someone else," she paused to tuck a strand of JJ's hair behind her ear. "When we both started this relationship, we shared more than the same interests. We shared the love for the same woman." JJ nodded instinctively, but quickly looked up to meet Emily's eyes.

"Woman?" Emily nodded.

"It was no secret to either of us we had a thing for you JJ, but you had Will back then and that meant neither of us could act on our feelings… we stayed together and we realized what we both had was also strong, it worked," she explained. "But we want more than just Derek and Emily."

"You both… have feelings for me?" JJ asked, shocked to say the least. Emily and Derek nodded. "This is so incredibly messed up…" She started pacing and occasionally exhaling deeply.

"It doesn't have to be, princess," Morgan winked.

"We want you in our relationship." Emily grabbed JJ's hands to prevent her from pacing. " You were right when you said this isn't normal…" she nodded, staring into JJ's eyes and tracing her lips lightly with her thumb. She could see the uncertainty in JJ's eyes and the fear that statement had caused. "This isn't normal, but… what's wrong in being unique?" Emily whispered before closing the gap between her and JJ and capturing the blonde's lips with her own, kissing her softly.

"I'm gettin' jealous over here, ladies!" Morgan chuckled. "Don't I get some lovin' too?" he smirked.

JJ and Emily pulled apart. "What do you say, JJ?" Emily asked, playing with JJ's blonde hair.

"I…need to think," she said, shaking her head. She needed to clear her head and figure out what this discussion meant for her. Emily and Morgan let her go… this time they were sure JJ would come back to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey! I know this is a small chapter but I was happy with it and decided to leave it as it is, I hope you enjoy!**

**MeGkAtHeRiNe I know you wanted a semi-quick update so I hope you won't be disappointed with a quick one xD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Nix 1978, thank you so much for reviewing and you actually gave me a gr8 idea.**

**Daisyangel thank you so much for reviewing and for your enthusiasm with this fic! : ) I'll check your forum and profile sometime this weekend.**

**AlexisSophia Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying my fic.**

* * *

><p>During the next couple of days the tension between JJ and Emily and Derek subsided and it was now down to a tolerable amount. JJ still couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself into and felt almost too embarrassed to even think about the talk she had had with her best friends in the conference room. She used all her strength to avoid thinking about the subject and both Emily and Derek knew it. They knew denial was part of the process and they knew JJ would need some time before making a decision. They were ready to wait. They were nowhere near avoiding each other though, and even though JJ appreciated the fact things were almost back to normal, she also hated it. The closeness of that special friendship they shared forced her to think about what Emily had told her and no matter how many times she repressed those thoughts, they would always make their way to the surface of her brain causing her to work twice as hard on concentrating on her job or to have to wait twice as long before she could finally fall asleep to a restless slumber. She was getting tired of battling against something she had strong feelings about. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Emily and Derek. Not as friends; as lovers. She wanted the unconventional, morally wrong and socially reprimanded type of relationship her two best friends were offering her. With those thoughts she knocked on the familiar door with conviction, trying to calm her nerves and stay focused on what she had to say.<p>

"JJ, what ya doin' here so late princess?" Morgan greeted her, kissing her forehead protectively.

JJ looked at her watch and looked back at Derek and then at Emily who had just shown up. She opened her mouth to talk, but no voice would come out. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was this late," she apologized, blushing. "I'll come back tomorrow… or some other time," she said nervously as she backed away from the door.

"No. Come on JJ! You came all the way here at one in the morning. It must be important," Emily stated, walking closer to the door and standing next to Derek. "Come on in."

JJ looked from Emily to Derek to make sure it was ok with both of them. When he smiled warmly at her she breathed in and nodded, walking inside their house and stopping just a few feet away from the door.

"I sat in my car for almost 3 hours," JJ revealed. Emily glanced at Derek before focusing her surprised eyes on JJ.

"Has anythin' happened baby girl? Want me to kick some ass?" JJ chuckled slightly and shook her head, looking down at her fidgety hands before wrapping her arms around herself.

"What are you afraid of, sweetie?" Emily asked, concerned.

"What?" JJ looked up at her. "I'm not. I'm not afraid of anything," she said with a trembling voice.

"You're jumpy and the way you're wrapping your arms around yourself indicates you're protecting yourself from something. What is it?" Emily asked with her most caring voice as she moved closer to JJ. JJ stepped back, trying to keep the distance between herself and Emily. It's not that she didn't want the contact, but if she was going to say what she wanted to say she needed to not lose the focus. Emily understood the message and stepped back to stand next to Derek. "Do you want to move this to the living room?"

JJ shook her head. "No. I need to do this," she said more to herself than to Emily. "I sat in my car for 3 hours, staring at your house and trying to figure out what to do," she said pausing. "I have no clue where this is going. I've never felt so insecure in my life about something, not because of you, no. I love you both but this is new territory and it's scary. If it doesn't work out you'll still have each other and I'll be the outsider and as any outsider I'll lose everything again. I'll lose you both and I can't deal with that. I can't lose you both so please before I say anything else, tell me this is serious. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not just your experimental project," JJ pleaded.

"Baby girl?" Morgan said softly. "Hey? Look at me," he said, lifting JJ's chin with his hand so their eyes met. "I love you," he said with all honesty. JJ nodded, swallowing hard. "Me and Emily love you. We understand why ya scared but you have to trust us when we tell you you're nowhere close to being an experimental project."

"I believe you," JJ whispered.

"You won't lose any of us either JJ. Obviously we can't tell what the future holds but I'll be out of my mind if I ever let any of you go as a friend because this relationship didn't work out," Emily said forcefully.

"Thank you." JJ smiled. "No one is going to approve this, you know?"

"Do you really care about approval?" Emily chuckled.

"No, but I want you to be sure you want this too," JJ said with conviction. "I tried so hard to avoid this subject, to forget about what happened. I tried to stick with friendship but I couldn't do it. I know this is wrong, considered wrong, but it feels so right," she paused. "I want to be with you," JJ admitted looking at both Emily and Derek with a tiny smile on her face.

"Can we hold ya now?" Derek asked, grinning.

JJ nodded, chuckling. "Yeah," she smiled. "Yeah you can." Derek and Emily both moved towards JJ and sandwiched her in a hug. JJ chuckled again.

"What's so funny, beautiful?" Emily asked, amused.

JJ shook her head, laughing. "Derek Morgan are you a softy?" she teased.

"Only for ma girls," he told her, pecking her lips and enveloping both Emily and JJ in his strong arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone.**

**I'm editing the chapter because I forgot the note...**

**I'm really bad at updating, I know. I only write on this fic when I'm inspired. If I'm not I don't push it at all. It will burn my brains and I won't enjoy writing it = crappy chapter. Well... As you can see I haven't been inspired lately and I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting. You have been nothing but kind with your reviews. I love you for that. Thank you.**

**I'll admit I'm still trying to deal with a loss in my life and I think it kills my creativity, I don't know. Please, bear with me if sometimes (coughing...) it takes me a while to update. However! the next chapter should be up soon. Tomorrow-ish?**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>JJ was in her office going through some files and organizing them in two different piles when Emily walked in at 6 pm. The blonde was so focused on her task that she didn't acknowledge Emily's presence until the older woman sat on the chair in front of her desk.<p>

"Did you need anything?" JJ asked, flashing Emily a small smile and only taking her eyes from the file she was studying for a brief second.

"I need my girlfriend to relax for a second," Emily said softly, making JJ let go of her pen and rest her back on the chair. She looked at Emily with amazing blue eyes and waited for the brunette to say something. "You've been here all day, have you eaten anything?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah Emily, I did. I couldn't get away because I'm buried to the neck with work but I had a snack." She smiled tiredly.

"Me and Derek are taking you out for dinner tonight," Emily stated simply.

JJ locked her eyes with Emily's and hated the fact that she'd have to spoil their plans.

"Oh…" Emily grimaced. "I don't like that look," she said, trying to read JJ.

"I'm sorry baby I can't," JJ huffed, resting her elbows on her desk and letting her forehead fall on her hands. "I have a billion of paperwork to finish and at least 2 calls to return before I can call it a day." She lifted her head and breathed in, trying to get rid of the frustration.

"Mmm… dream job, right?" Emily chuckled.

JJ smirked. "I'm sorry I can't go, ok?" She offered with the most honest look in her eyes.

"I know, Jay." Emily got up from her chair and walked to stand behind JJ. She fixed the blonde's hair into a ponytail and started to rub her shoulders and neck.

"Em?" JJ asked, closing her eyes and leaning into the older woman's touch.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much right now," JJ mumbled.

Emily chuckled and kissed the top of JJ's head. "Are you falling asleep on me, baby?"

"mhm-mm…"

"You're cute, do you know that?"

"Love you too, Em'ly." JJ let out a yawn.

Emily smiled at her girlfriend's incoherence but she knew she couldn't let her fall asleep. If she did then that would mean she would be leaving the bureau even later. With that thought she leant forward to kiss JJ's neck and with a last squeeze to her shoulders she sat on the desk, facing the beautiful blonde before her eyes.

"Oh! Come on!" JJ protested when she felt the absence of Emily's hands. "I was enjoying that!" She pouted.

"I know baby but you were almost asleep and you need to finish that so you can go home and rest properly, ok?" Emily pecked JJ's lips and caressed her cheek.

"I know…" JJ sighed.

"Do you need me or Derek to come get you later?" Emily asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I have my car… and coffee." Emily nodded as JJ pointed to the half empty mug on her desk.

"Well, call us if you need a ride ok?" Emily asked in a stern voice.

"I will." JJ smiled. "I love you. I'll call you when I get home," she said.

"Jay-" Emily warned.

"I know, I know… or when I'm ready to leave if I need a ride home." JJ chuckled. "You guys worry too much, Em."

"I'll be waiting for your call so you better not forget it."

"I won't, now go and let me work. Your hotness is blurring my vision."

"It is, isn't it? I'm that good," she said, winking.

With a last playful look shared between the two women Emily walked out of the office, leaving JJ once again, huffing and puffing to the huge amount of files she still had to through. Hopefully she'd be ready to head home, by 9 pm.

"She coming?" Morgan asked as he spotted Emily walking towards his desk.

"No. She's on work overload again," Emily told him.

Morgan nodded. It wasn't uncommon at all for JJ to stay at work after hours going through murder cases, solving bureaucratic knots, dealing with the aftermaths of media reports, contacting victim's families or handling infuriated detectives from all the cases she has to decline, to just name a few of her tasks…

It wasn't a surprise to Derek or Emily how hectic their girlfriend's schedule was. In fact, they couldn't even call it a schedule, because schedule implies some sort of normalcy and that word clearly is not a part of JJ's typical day at work in Quantico. They had been aware of this very fact before a serious relationship was established between the three of them, but now that they were actually together they were starting to see just how much of the franticness JJ kept from them. It had been two weeks since they had called it a relationship at Derek and Emily's house and considering that the only case they had worked during that time had been local and was solved within 4 days, one would think they had had the time to spend quality time together and taking JJ out on dates. That couldn't be the farthest from the truth. They hadn't managed to be alone with JJ for more than a couple of hours without her cell phone ringing and pulling her back to the office. Also, in just two weeks they had become aware of the all-nighters at the office their girlfriend pulled. She had done it twice just the past week, taking an hour to herself before the team was due to arrive so she could run to the academy's gym to grab a shower and change clothes. The truth was, if Emily hadn't been in the locker-room herself, after her workout, and seen JJ walking in with the same clothes from the previous day she wouldn't have noticed JJ had pulled an all-nighter because, by the time the rest of the team arrived JJ had already changed into different clothes, applied her makeup and was pouring freshly brewed coffee into her mug. Sharing that piece of information with Derek had made them apprehensive. How many times had JJ performed this ritual without anyone realizing she was running full mode with no sleep? Their guess was: too many times to even count. They were right. After talking to JJ about it she had confessed the all-nighters were rather frequent and that they shouldn't worry because she was used to them and could run efficiently with little sleep. She had told them the work never really stopped coming in and that if she didn't stand up to it, it would become unbearable for anyone in that department to do their jobs. It was true. Although JJ's desk job alone wasn't significant, it was a very important part of the department's dynamics. If she stopped, the bigger machine would end up jammed and Strauss would be on everyone's throats. That obviously meant she couldn't stop and had to do everything in her power to be one step ahead of any problem that could arise, and even though it was stressful, it was a part of the job she loved and had fought for. JJ had signed up to it the minute she agreed to become the communications director for the unit. Both Emily and Derek understood that, yet they couldn't help but worry for their girl's well-being. If nothing else, it made them even more protective of the younger woman.

"How can she smile so brightly every day, working like that?" Morgan questioned. "She barely has time for herself."

"She knows her job, despite being dark and terrifying, will save lives," Emily replied, walking alongside with Derek as they left the BAU.

With the exception of JJ and Hotch, they were the last ones leaving.

"You know JJ. Anyone else's well-being comes before her own. She doesn't even realize she's doing it. It really comes from her heart."

"You realize you just described yourself, right?" Morgan teased.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, princess. Both my girls are amazing people. Badass and amazing," he stated proudly, pulling Emily closer to him the minute the doors of the elevator granted them the privacy. "Did JJ tell you when she's leaving tonight?"

Emily shook her head. "No. She promised to call if she's too tired to drive home, or the minute she's home."

Derek nodded. "If she goes home…"

"No. It really seemed like she's planning on actually going home and getting some sleep," Emily said, standing straighter and professional as the elevator's doors opened.

"Did she look tired?"

"Actually no." She paused. "She looked like a zombie."

"Don't let her hear you saying that." Derek chuckled.

"No, I'm kidding. She looked beautiful but dead tired."

"Hopefully she calls us to come and get her."

"I wouldn't hold my hopes up. " Emily smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Do you think she'll want to bother us?" Emily reasoned.

"But she won't…" he protested.

"I know that. You know that. Do you think she'll feel that way, though?" Emily eyed him knowingly.

"Maybe. There's a chance I got her name right and she's not Emily Prentiss…" Derek grinned.

"We're not talking about me, Derek. Do you honestly think that JJ will feel it's fair to pull us out of the comfort of our home and drive half an hour to come and get her when she has a car and coffee?"

"I guess not."

"There you go."

The ride home had gone by quickly. Between their typical banter and deciding what takeout they would be ordering the time had gone by unnoticed and soon they were home - Emily heading straight upstairs for a quick shower and to change to more comfortable clothes and Derek staying behind to order their Indian food.

It was a few minutes past 7:30 pm when the doorbell rang.

"Must be the food. I got it!" Emily called, knowing Derek was about to get in the shower. She quickly put the tank top on and ran downstairs.

"One minute," she said loudly as she fetched for her wallet in her purse. "Sorry about that," Emily apologized, opening the door.

"It's no problem at all ma'am," the delivery guy replied politely. "I have your order," he said, handing Emily the bags. "Chicken bagicha, paneer karahi and gulab jamun," he read the order to confirm that was the right one.

"That's right, thank you," Emily nodded.

"It will be 35.50 dollars, ma'am." Emily nodded and handed him the money. "Thank you. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

She closed the door and walked in the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter.

Deciding they wanted a relaxing dinner and a movie, Emily and Derek opted out of dinner at the table and decided to take their trays with them to the couch instead, so they could savor their meal while they watched the film.

It was relaxing. They ate their meal, enjoyed each other's company, made a few jokes on the movie – how Hollywood could romanticize law enforcement jobs so much was beyond them – and ate their dessert. There was only one thing missing for the night to be perfect: JJ.

Halfway through the movie Emily's phone rang in her purse, making her pull away from Derek's embrace.

"Want me to pause this?" Derek asked, pointing at the TV.

"No. It's fine."

"Maybe you were right, babe. Maybe JJ's calling," she said, walking to the hall.

"No. Never mind. It's Hotch," she added, as she grabbed her cell phone and checked the caller ID.

"Hey Hotch," Emily greeted, sitting back on the couch next to Derek.

Emily's face became serious, making Derek pause the movie and look at her with curiosity.

"What's going on Hotch?" Emily demanded.

Derek was staring at her, trying to understand what was going on. It couldn't be work if Hotch was making a big deal of the situation. When Emily's eyes locked with his he had a gut feeling telling him what was wrong. Even trusting him with her feelings it was extremely rare for Emily to show any fear, and that sure was fear in her eyes.

"We're on our way," she said over the phone, getting up faster than a blink.

"Emily?" Derek asked, worried. "What happened?" he asked as he watched her grab her belongings.

Emily stopped dead on her tracks and slowly turned to face him.

"Emily? Are you crying princess?" He got up and reached for her. Now he knew for sure.

"It's JJ."

His heart stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It really feels good to know you are reading and enjoying :) Although... if there's something you don't like or would like to suggest, please, feel free to tell me. Thank you again.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. (Not mandatory but you know how it is appreciated! :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

JJ groaned in pain, tossing her head from side to side. She couldn't move. She had somehow ended up in an awkward position and couldn't reach the floor... She felt pressure building up in her head and a shooting pain on her stomach. She cried out and closed her eyes, trying to find the strength to move from wherever she was, but the more she tried to even lift her head, the more pain she felt. Releasing an excruciating breath through gritted teeth she tried her best to ignore the pain, but as it got worse she found it harder to focus on anything else.

Soon, the pain became so unbearable that she didn't even notice when she drifted off to a mild state of unconsciousness.

Images flashed through her mind and she saw herself turning the lights off and closing the door to her office.

She remembered entering the elevator and holding it open for Hotch, who she had spotted at the very last minute. They had made it to the parking area at the FBI headquarters, bid each other goodnight and parted ways.

She saw herself getting inside her SUV, turning it on and driving past the security checkpoint.

She saw the freeway and realized she had made it there but then, all she could see was a bright light passing in front of her eyes.

She remembered someone crying… and yelling. The same cry got louder and louder until JJ was brought back to consciousness.

"Oh my God! Oh my God call 911!"

She wasn't dreaming. The cry was real. It was a woman's voice.

"Oh dear Lord! Oh my God…"

JJ groaned and tightened her eyelids. She didn't think it was possible for someone to have a pitch that high. What was going on?

"Oh God…" JJ heard a muffled shriek. "Are you ok?" the woman asked. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Why was the woman being so loud?

"Do you hear me?" JJ groaned in pain, not yet understanding what was going on or where the pain was coming from. "Can you say something?"

JJ turned her head to face the source of the sound and opened her eyes slightly, closing them almost immediately as she was met by a flashlight pointing directly at her face. She groaned once again.

"Do you remember what happened?"

A painful flash of memory hit JJ's head and she closed her eyes tighter. She remembered a loud crash sound and being shaken pretty badly as she lost control of the SUV and it fled out of the freeway. Everything else was a blur.

"Tell me you're ok. Can you answer me that? Are you ok?" The woman insisted in hysterics.

"Help," JJ tried to say, but when her mouth opened no voice came out.

"Say it again? Say it again, please!" The woman cried.

"Help," JJ whispered, finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"Help, Help…. Right! Help. Help is on its way," the woman nodded forcefully, nearly hyperventilating. "There!" the woman cried, laughing nervously. "There! Can you hear it? Sirens!"

JJ turned her head to the other side, trying to make the noise go away. Her head was killing her. Her entire body was killing her and, as she became more aware of her surroundings and of what had happened, the pain only increased.

"Help!" The woman cried out, waving her arms. "Help! Over here!" She cried as loud as her lungs allowed in order to catch the paramedic's attention.

"Ma'am are you hurt?" The EMT asked her as he stepped out of the ambulance and made his way to the back, to grab the bags.

"No. I saw the accident, stopped the car and ran down here to see if she was ok," the woman rambled, nervously. "My husband called 911."

"All right ma'am I'm going to need you to calm down. There are more units coming and they'll check you out in a minute just to make sure," the EMT told her calmly as he jumped out of the back of the ambulance carrying two bags with the emergency equipment.

"She's alive. I saw it all! Someone hit her SUV and it slid down the valley. It flipped over a couple of times and landed upside down like that. But she's alive!" The woman said as the EMT ran to join the paramedic already by JJ's side.

"Tony, I'm going to need you to cover her face" the medic told the EMT.

As the EMT dropped the two bags on the floor and kneeled by JJ's window, covering her face with his thick jacket, the paramedic kicked the remaining of the broken passenger's window and cleared up the glass from the door frame before sliding inside the SUV next to where JJ's body was trapped, which, when the SUV stopped rolling, had slid from the driver's seat so that now her back was painfully arched against the roof of the SUV while her legs were upwards against the seat and causing more strain to her stomach and back.

Removing the jacket from JJ's bloodied face the medic evaluated the situation. JJ was now alert and fully aware of what was going on. The pain was also making it impossible for her to calm down.

"We're going to get you out of here, ok?" the medic told her calmly.

"Are you in law enforcement?" the EMT asked as he put two and two together. Black Chevrolet Suburban SUV with tinted windows in Virginia screamed Federal Agent.

"FBI," JJ gasped. "BAU."

"Who's your supervisor, ma'am?"

"SSA Hotchner," she replied letting out a cry.

The EMT nodded and proceeded to dispatch the information to the central so her boss could be notified of the occurrence.

"This is medic 84, Charlie shift on the scene, requesting a 10-72," the paramedic said over the radio on his shoulder.

"Copy that medic 84. The chopper is on its way."

"Chopper?" JJ asked alarmed.

"It' going to be ok. We're going to take you out of here," the paramedic told her.

"GCS is 12," the medic said – referring to the Glasgow coma scale – as the EMT pressed an oxygen mask to JJ's face and held it in place.

"My stomach hurts so much," JJ cried out loudly, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt a shooting pain on her abdomen. JJ sobbed, scared.

"It's going to be ok. It's ok," the EMT told her. "Pulse is tachy at 120. BP down to 120 systolic to 90 palp," he told the medic.

"Can you look at me, ma'am?" the paramedic asked.

"JJ," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm JJ."

"Ok, JJ. I'm Josh and looks like I'm your medic for today." He smiled. "Can you open your eyes for me, please?" he asked again. "Pupils 4 millimeters and equal," he said as he flashed the light on JJ's eyes. "Skin is cool, pale and diaphoretic… multiple lacerations to the face, and extremities, 3 inch gaping laceration on the lower lip," he added, bandaging a particularly gash, bleeding profusely on her cheek. "I'm going to start palpating, ok?" JJ nodded, exhaling heavily.

Josh started palpating from JJ's skull, down to her neck but as soon as he reached the side of JJ's chest that's when she truly screamed in pain.

"Pointedness to chest, ribs 10 and 11," he said, as the EMT started an IV on her arm.

"What the hell… it hurts so bad!" JJ screamed through a clenched jaw.

Since JJ's neck wasn't aligned with the spine and was instead slightly elevated due to the fact her head was resting on the front window, it was impossible for the medic to strap the cervical collar, meaning he would have to be extra careful during extrication.

"I know JJ. I'm sorry," he said, looking at her. "Can you move your toes?" he asked her.

"Yes," JJ replied.

"Good, girl," he smiled, caressing her blonde hair tainted in red.

"Tony?" the paramedic stopped, looking at the EMT with a panicked expression for the first time. "Hot belly," he said, feeling his own heart rate escalating.

"What?" JJ asked. "What!" she demanded to know.

"Nothing. Don't worry. It's alright, we're going to get you out," the medic tried to calm her down.

"We can get this door out in 5/7 minutes!" One of the fire fighters yelled.

"You better do it in less because she doesn't have 7 minutes!" The EMT told him. "She's got a hot belly, probably a ruptured spleen. We need to get her out now or she's gonna die in here."

"Five minutes, Tony, five minutes…" the firefighter told him as the medic once again covered JJ's face with the jacket and let them work on pulling the door out.

As soon as the door was pulled out Josh, Tony and the firefighters slid JJ's body to the long spine board as fast as they could and placed it on the stretcher. After strapping the cervical collar around JJ's neck, proper immobilization of the head with the CID immobilizer and after strapping her body to the board they rushed the stretcher down the field and to the chopper that was already waiting for JJ to be loaded. The moment JJ was moved inside and her medic climbed in to join the medic on the chopper, it started to lift heading to Stafford Hospital.

"We're 9 minutes away. Doctor Saunders has a surgeon prepped and on hold for her," the pilot said.

"Deep breaths, JJ," Josh instructed as he finished placing her on the cardiac monitor while the other medic kept squeezing the ambu bag, providing JJ with high flow oxygen that she was failing to get on her own.

"Her BP dropped to 70 top," the other medic said, sharing a concerned look with Josh. "Pulse is 130."

"Josh?" JJ called for him, scared and searching for him with her eyes. The heart monitor suddenly showing her fear as the beeping increased. "Josh?"

"I'm right here, JJ. Calm down."

"I can't see anything. I can't see!" JJ whimpered. "I can't see anything!"

Josh pressed JJ's belly and she screamed in pain, her breathing becoming erratic.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"Cerebral hypoxia with blindness," Josh stated. "You need a blood transfusion. You are hypovolemic, it means that you're losing a lot of blood internally and you're in shock. Your brain is not getting enough oxygen so it's shutting down," he added. "It's going to be ok, we are going to fix you soon but I need you to try and calm down JJ, ok?" he told her evenly, but genuinely concerned. "I'm gonna give you some midazolam and some more morphine to help you with that. You are in too much pain and the stress is making it all worse," he told her.

"Make it stop, please! I can't see!" she cried in distress.

"It's going to be ok, JJ," Josh comforted her, watching her becoming less and less active as the drugs kicked in.

"I'm cold," JJ whispered almost inaudibly.

"I'll get you one more blanket, JJ," he whispered back.

It wasn't long until JJ was completely knocked out. Josh then replaced the ambu for an oxygen mask he kept in place himself with his hand. By the time he sat, holding it the chopper was already landing and there was a team of doctors and nurses waiting for her.

"We got it from here!" They yelled so they could be heard over the chopper's noise. With that said, the medical team pushed the stretcher and ran off to the hospital, not having a second to waste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you alexandranyc01, kdzl, Nonymoose and BellaCortez for reviewing the last chapter :) (and obviously a big thank you for anyone else who has reviewed any of the previous chaps!)**

**I've also just noticed I have 29 story alerts for this fic and 13 people who've considered this a favorite. I'm thrilled :) I wasn't expecting to have so many people alerting and favouriting... thank you! I mean it. You guys make me smile.**

**Enjoy the chapter. I'll bring JJ back on the next one. This is not the best but it had to be written...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

"Hotch! What's going on?"

Emily quickened her pace to join her boss in the visitor's room, Derek following her and carrying the same heavy, concerned look.

"It looks like JJ was involved in some sort of car accident."

"Is it bad?" Morgan asked.

Emily's eyes focused on Hotch, studying his reaction.

"I'm not sure. They haven't told me anything yet, but when they called me they told me the paramedics were still at the scene of the accident with JJ. I raced to the hospital and since she wasn't here yet they let me wait for the chopper with the medical team," he told them.

"Did you see her then?" Emily pressed. "When she was brought in," she added.

"I did, briefly." He nodded. "It didn't look good and I think they were rushing her for x-rays and a CT before surgery, but I don't have any official information."

"They must have told you something, Hotch! You're her boss!" Emily snapped.

It wasn't like Emily didn't believe Hotch, but the idea of JJ being hurt was getting to her and she had to somehow get rid of some of the frustration. It just happened to be Hotch the selected target.

"They told me one of my Agents was involved in a serious car accident and that they were bringing her here as soon as they could get her out of the vehicle. That's all I know, Emily." Hotch frowned at Emily's reaction but decided to let it slide. He was aware of the fact that Emily and JJ were close friends and it was normal that for once Emily appeared to be on the edge.

Derek grabbed Emily's hand in his, knowing how she needed the touch. He too needed it. They could only rely on each other when it came to their feelings about JJ's accident and how it affected them more than the other members on the team.

"How you feeling?"

Emily let go of his hand and slumped on one of the many uncomfortable chairs. She made a fist with her right hand and bit one of her knuckles. She then let both her hands fall on her legs in frustration and looked up at Derek.

"I don't know."

Derek nodded. At least she wasn't trying to pretend everything was okay, for that he was grateful.

He sat next to her and grabbed her hand once again, entwining their fingers.

"JJ's strong," he said.

"And she's also an amazing person, but how exactly will that help her Derek? Good people die everyday…" she whispered.

"We have to believe in her, Emily. It's the only way. We have to believe she'll fight whatever it is she has to fight. We don't even know what happened; maybe it's something as easy as a couple of broken bones…"

"And they're rushing her to CT and surgery?" Emily reasoned.

"Open fracture?" He smirked. "No, really, princess. We have to believe in JJ. She's going to be fine."

Emily nodded and rested her head on Derek's shoulder, not really caring that her boss was in the same room watching her vulnerability and Derek's displays of affection. JJ was hurt and she craved Derek's comfort. It was justified. There was a time when she would have hid behind masks and compartments but she was gradually learning to trust the ones closer to her.

"Someone tell me! Oh my God, someone please tell me what's wrong with my sunflower?"

They heard Garcia crying in the hallway.

"I know you know something!" She pointed her finger at the nurse sitting behind the main desk.

"How can I help you ma'am?" The nurse frowned.

"Jennifer Jareau. Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI. She's somewhere in this hospital and I demand to know where she is and if she's ok!"

Garcia rested her hands on her hips and looked the nurse down, showing her she wasn't up for any funny businesses.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't disclose that kind of information. You'll have to wait for the doctor in the visitor's room," the nurse replied politely, but obviously creeped out by Garcia's death glare.

"Do you know who I am?" Garcia asked outraged.

The nurse shook her head slowly, looking very intently at Garcia trying to decide if she was some sort of famous person.

"I!" Garcia stepped closer to the desk. "Am the person who will wipe your existence from this planet," Garcia threatened. "Everything! I'll wipe any records on you with these very fingers if you don't tell me now where Agent Jareau is and if she's ok!"

"Garcia?" Emily called her from the entrance to the visitor's room.

The tech analyst turned around and spotted her team. She walked fast to Emily and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the nurse's station.

"Do you know who this woman is?" Garcia asked the nurse, throwing Emily against the desk and forcing her head closer to the nurse so she could take a better look.

"mm… Garcia?" Emily questioned, feeling slightly concerned for her friend's mental state.

"No…" The nurse rolled her eyes.

"NO?" Garcia let go of Emily who took a couple of steps back and stood watching Garcia in dismay. "Is there anything you know?" Garcia shook her head in annoyance. "Do you know Ambassador Prentiss, honey?" Garcia asked, making Emily's eyes widen and her lips part in shock.

"Garcia!" Emily protested.

"Let me handle this!" Garcia shushed her.

"Ambassador Prentiss?" the nurse shifted uncomfortably, taking a look a close look at Emily. She sure looked like Ambassador Prentiss…

"Yes, Ambassador Prentiss!"

"Yes… I do."

"Well you see, honey… Emily here is her daughter."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second. She was never one to use her mother's name to get things done… and it was hurtful that Garcia, of all people, was using her like that knowing how she felt about her mother. She shook her head and looked at the nurse. The young woman looked like she was going to faint… It would be easy to scare her into finding what was going on with her girlfriend. She could use the Prentiss name and get some information on JJ easily or, she could walk away… and die waiting.

"My name is Emily Prentiss."

Emily flashed her badge to the nurse who just stared in shock.

"I'd like information on Jennifer Jareau. I'm sure you wouldn't like me to call the Ambassador to have a chat with your supervisor, would you?" Deciding JJ was worth the threat.

The woman shook her head nervously. "I'll call the doctor right away…"

As soon as the nurse was out of the earing range Emily looked at Garcia, disappointed. "Don't ever use me like that."

"I'm sorry, Emily… I'm just…" Garcia stammered. "You know me. I'd never do this to anyone. But… It's JJ, Emily!" Garcia explained, sincerely following Emily to the room. "I don't know what made me do it. I just had to get them moving somehow…"

Emily just nodded. She didn't necessarily like the attitude, but she couldn't blame Garcia. She knew the tech analyst had meant well.

"What do you know?" the blonde asked to no one in particular.

"Just that she was involved in a serious car accident," Morgan replied, watching Garcia collapse on a chair, much like Emily had done before.

"Where's Reid?" Garcia asked, scanning the room.

"Right here!" he said, in a somber tone. "Wh- What happened?" he asked confused, setting his bag on a chair.

"Car accident, but that's all we know for now," Reid nodded, pursing her lips.

Just by the look in his eyes and the pursing of lips Emily knew what was about to come out of his mouth and before he could say anything she looked straight in his eyes.

"If the next thing coming out of your mouth is any dumb statistic about deaths and car accidents I'm going to strangle you, chop you in pieces and feed you to the sharks," she threatened.

The scary thing was that she sounded like she meant it. Deciding to play safe, Reid lifted his arms in defeat and retreated to a corner.

"Jennifer Jareau?" the doctor called.

The team looked at him at the very same time, with pale and distressed faces. It almost seemed like it had been rehearsed to look so dramatic.

The doctor approached them and shook their hands.

"Do you have any news? Can you tell us what happened? Is JJ ok?" They asked.

"Are you family?"

"Yes!" Garcia cried. "Now tell us something, already!"

"I'm Doctor Saunders and I'm the assigned physician to Agent Jareau's case," he said, introducing himself. "She's still in surgery and by the looks of it that's where she will be for the next couple of hours or so," the doctor told them. "She's losing a lot of blood and we are doing our best to replace it as fast as she's losing it. We suspected a ruptured spleen and we were right about it, but once we opened her we found a few other complications. We have our best surgeon working on her and we are doing our very best to repair the internal damage," he told them showing nothing but confidence and calm. "The results from the CT don't show any permanent damage to her brain, but we can't be sure until Jennifer wakes up," he warned them. "We've also found two broken ribs and lacerations that should heal nicely in a couple of weeks."

"So she's going to be ok?" Emily questioned.

"Depending on how surgery goes, I'd say her chances of recovery are very good. Given the circumstances, Agent Jareau was very lucky. I'm surprised she doesn't have more serious injuries," he admitted. "I must advise you though, due to the blood loss from the internal injuries Jennifer's brain stopped receiving enough oxygen and during transport she complained of blindness. Until she wakes up we have no way to know if the damage was permanent."

Emily felt her legs failing her as she heard the last part and had to lean on Derek for support, being grateful that everyone else was so distracted by the news they didn't notice her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so powerless and she didn't like it one bit. That was one of the reasons she had always kept herself guarded and protected from any situation that could get her attached to people. Love was unpredictable and for someone who had to feel in charge of the situation, it was scary to be found in the situation she was in right now -scared and helpless.

Trying not to make a big deal out of Emily's reaction, as not to make her feel self-conscious, Derek simply wrapped his arm around Emily's waist, granting her the support she needed, without making a comment.

"You said: 'Given the circumstances'. What exactly did you mean by that?" Reid asked curiously, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Haven't you been briefed on the circumstances of the accident?" the Doctor asked.

"No! All you can tell us is to wait. No one can brief us on anything!" Derek said, raising his voice for the first time, losing his patience.

"I understand your frustration," Doctor Saunders said, apologetically. "According to a witness a vehicle behind Agent Jareau's SUV sped up, hitting her from behind. Agent Jareau lost control of the vehicle and it crashed against the guard rail, but the force of the impact made the vehicle roll over the railing and down some sort of valley. The SUV landed upside down and that's the reason it took our EMT crew longer to extricate her and bring her here," the doctor explained.

"What!" Emily threw her arms up in the air, stepping away from Derek. She was speechless.

When she was told JJ had been in a bad car accident it had never crossed her mind that it could have been a rollover accident. That was beyond serious.

"Are you telling me the witness saw the vehicle speed up to hit on Agent Jareau's SUV?" Hotch asked trying to hold a professional posture. "As in deliberately crashing against a Federal Agent?" he demanded.

"That's what I've been told, yes." The doctor nodded.

"We're going to need the name of the witness, doctor."

"I'll see what I can do," the doctor agreed, leaving the team alone.

"Hotch, we're going to investigate this, right?"

All the eyes were on Hotch as he nodded.

"We won't take any other case until we find out who's the responsible for this," Hotch said sternly.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to find the villain, sir…" Garcia spoke. "I imagine it had to be a pretty serious crash. As soon as our guy tries to get his car repaired, I'll know who he is," she said, voicing her determination.


End file.
